Luna Lovegood : Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers
by ExpeIIiarmus
Summary: Luna Lovegood est une sorcière et vient de rentrer à Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers. Entre les cours de Métamorphose, les fantômes, les matchs de Quidditch, le retour imminent de Vous-Savez-Qui, les Scroutts à Pétard... de nombreux mystères et aventures attendent Luna et ses amis tout au long de leurs années d'étude à la prestigieuse Ecole de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 – RENDEZ-VOUS VOIE 9 ¾**

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin lorsque Luna se réveilla. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin partir étudier à Poudlard, l'Ecole des Sorciers. Car oui, Luna Lovegood était une sorcière. Et comme tous les jeunes sorciers de onze ans de toute la Grande-Bretagne, aujourd'hui marquait le début d'une grande aventure. Luna s'allongea dans son lit, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Poudlard. Le grand château. Sa mère lui avait conté des centaines de récits sur l'école de Poudlard. Dumbledore le directeur, les fantômes, les passages secrets, la Grande Salle, les cours de Métamorphose, les portraits. Luna souriait rien qu'à la pensée de voir enfin de ses propres yeux ces merveilles dont on ne cessait de lui parler. Et puis, elle allait aussi rencontrer d'autres jeunes sorciers de son âge et se faire des amis. Elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage du dessous, suivi de jurons marmonnés par son père. Elle se redressa brusquement, tirée de son rêve éveillé et se leva. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et avança doucement vers l'escalier. Un homme grand, aux cheveux mi-longs emmêlés, blonds et habillé d'un pyjama rayé se tenait près d'une imposante machine.

« Bonjour papa. » murmura Luna.

« Ah, bonjour ma Luna. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Il y a du porridge dans la cuisine. » lui répondit Xénophilius, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Merci. »

Elle descendit l'escalier en faisant des petits bonds et en chantonnant. Elle s'assit et commença à manger son porridge. Elle se hâta de déjeuner tout en feuilletant l'exemplaire du jour du _Chicaneur_, posé sur une pile de vieux numéros. Le _Chicaneur_ était le magazine dont son père, Xénophilius, était le rédacteur. Le gros titre du jour portait sur la conception d'un balai de l'espace. Elle souleva la pile et en saisit un au hasard. Celui-ci avait pour titre « Harry Potter, le Survivant ». On y voyait en couverture une illustration d'un jeune garçon maigre et brun portant des lunettes. Harry Potter. Elle en avait si souvent entendu parler. Il avait vaincu le grand mage noir Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Pendant des années, on ne l'avait plus revu dans la communauté des sorciers. Jusqu'au 1er septembre de l'an dernier où le jeune Potter était entré à Poudlard. Et à la fin de son année scolaire, il avait vaincu une nouvelle fois Voldemort. Les pas lourds de son père lui firent reposer le magazine sur le tas.

« Je crois que tout est dans ta valise ? Tu devrais t'habiller maintenant. Le train part à 11 heures et je ne voudrais pas que nous arrivions trop en retard. » lui adressa Xénophilius, le regard bienveillant.

« Oui papa. Tu ne sais pas où est ma baguette ? »

« Elle est sur ta commode. »

Xénophilius lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire des plus radieux et Luna remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et la tritura dans tous les sens. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'en servir à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait avec délectation de l'achat de ce précieux morceau de bois, chez Ollivanders, le marchand de baguettes magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir été retirer un peu d'argent chez Gringotts, elle s'était hâtée d'aller chez le fabriquant de baguettes, suivi de son père. Après avoir essayé une vingtaine de baguettes avec plus ou moins de succès, elle avait ressenti une chaleur vive dans tout son corps. C'était SA baguette : 34,3 centimètres, bois d'acajou et plume de phénix. Alors que son père l'appelait en bas, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et observa une dernière fois sa chambre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter sa maison et surtout son père. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Elle fit demi tour et prit entre ses mains un cadre doré contenant une photo de ses parents et d'elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle fixa le visage de son père, puis le sien, et enfin s'attarda plus longuement sur celui de sa mère, Pandora. Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus et avait un sourire brillant et chaleureux. Pandora lui faisait des grands signes de la main dans son cadre. Elle était décédée il y a trois ans lorsque Luna avait huit ans. Pandora était une grande sorcière très intelligente qui aimait inventer de nouveaux sortilèges. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux s'était retourné contre elle et l'avait foudroyé en un éclair, faisant exploser une partie de la maison. Luna et Xénophilius avaient donc déménagé vers un endroit éloigné afin de panser leurs plaies et noyer leur chagrin. Luna descendit doucement l'escalier et tendit le cadre à son père :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le ranger dans ma valise ? »

« Bien sûr. » lui répondit son père, l'œil mélancolique.

Luna jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et sorti dehors avec son père. Deux créatures qui ressemblaient à des chevaux noirs mais squelettiques les attendaient une carriole derrière eux.

« On va aller à Londres en Sombrals. Puis, nous prendrons un… un taxi comme disent les Moldus jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross d'où part le Poudlard Express. » lui annonça Xénophilius.

Pendant qu'il chargeait la valise de sa fille dans la carriole, celle-ci s'approcha doucement des Sombrals et leur caressa le museau.

« Est-ce que tu vas les relâcher après ? »

« Bien sûr. Dès que nous serons à Londres je les libérerai. Je rentrerai à la maison en transplanant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. » lui assura Xénophilius qui caressait à son tour les Sombrals.

Le voyage à dos de Sombrals dura près de deux heures. En général, un vol en Sombral mettait moins de temps mais les Lovegood aimaient survoler les terres doucement afin de profiter du paysage. Ils avaient ainsi survolé la mer avant d'atterrir dans un endroit paisible près de Londres. Là, Monsieur Lovegood libéra les Sombrals qui s'envolèrent et récupéra la valise de sa fille. En un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la carriole. Ils marchèrent un peu puis arrêtèrent un taxi qui les emmena rapidement devant la grande gare de King's Cross. Il était 10 heures 30 et beaucoup de monde arpentait déjà les quais de la gare. Luna tenait fermement son ticket de train qui indiquait « Poudlard Express, Voie 9 ¾, départ à 11 heures ». Naïvement, elle cherchait le quai qui pouvait correspondre. Xénophilius, qui traînait la grosse valise de Luna derrière lui, lui indiqua d'un signe de tête une barrière et deux tourniquets entre les voies 9 et 10. Luna regardait autour d'elle et aperçut plusieurs familles qui allaient dans cette direction. Certains avaient des hiboux qui hululaient d'indignation, des chats qui miaulaient et son excitation augmenta à la vue de tant de personnes s'apprêtant à partir à Poudlard. Certains Moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, observaient avec curiosité les badauds promenant des hiboux. Elle vit un jeune Moldu tendre le doigt dans sa direction et chuchotait quelque chose à la jeune fille près de lui et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Embarrassée, Luna fixa ses chaussures puis s'approcha de son père.

« Bon, écoute-moi Luna. Il faut marcher rapidement en direction de la barrière. N'hésite pas à foncer dedans, c'est là le passage vers la Voie 9 ¾ ! » lui murmura à l'oreille son père.

Luna ne répondit rien et se précipita vers la barrière. Elle s'attendait à sentir un choc dans tout son corps mais au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit devant elle un vieux train, le Poudlard Express, qui fumait. Et surtout, une multitude de familles de sorciers. Son père la rejoint rapidement. Un homme fit un signe de loin à Xénophilius :

« Attends-moi là deux minutes Luna. Je dois aller parler à Monsieur Jones, là-bas. Nous devons parler des Crabes de feu. »

Luna regarda son père s'avancer au milieu des gens et elle se retrouva, seule, avec sa valise. Elle regardait autour d'elle quand elle entendit deux jeunes filles passer près d'elle en minaudant :

« Beeeurk. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elles s'éloignèrent et ricanèrent, puis rejoignirent un autre jeune sorcier en montrant Luna du doigt. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ces gens se moquaient d'elle. Elle fixa alors ses chaussures, une paire de ballerines roses pâles à fleurs. Elle ne portait pourtant rien de choquant, à ses yeux. Elle avait un pantalon en jeans, un léger pull rose avec une tête d'hippogriffe dessus. Ses seules excentricités étaient des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et un collier en capsules de Bièraubeurre. De plus en plus de monde s'avançait sur la voie et de la vapeur grise sortait de la locomotive. Xénophilius revint près d'elle.

« Et bien, Luna, je crois qu'il est bientôt temps de se séparer. »

« Oui, je le crois. Tu vas me manquer papa. » dit Luna d'un ton triste.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ma Luna. »

Xénophilius serra sa fille dans ses bras avec tendresse. Puis il l'aida à monter sa grosse valise dans un des wagons. Il la suivit du regard à travers les fenêtres et la vit s'installer dans un compartiment vide près de la locomotive. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre :

« N'oublie pas de m'envoyer le _Chicaneur_ ! »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » lui cria son père alors que le train commençait à démarrer.

« Prends bien soin de toi ! »

« Toi aussi Luna. Et écris-moi. On se revoit à Noël ! » hurla Xénophilius dans le brouhaha des familles sur le quai disant au revoir à leurs enfants.

« A bientôt papa ! Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir Luna ! »

Puis, le train commença à prendre de l'allure et Luna ne put entendre la voix de son père. Elle lui fit des grands signes par la fenêtre et il lui répondit. Bientôt, son père ne devint plus qu'une silhouette sur le quai, puis tout se brouilla et la gare disparut. Luna ferma la fenêtre et installa sa valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges. Elle s'assit, seule, sur une banquette et observa le paysage. Un croassement retentit dans son compartiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 – POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Le croassement retentit encore, tirant Luna de ses pensées. Elle chercha du regard d'où venait le bruit et après un troisième croassement, elle vit du coin de l'œil un crapaud marron perché en haut d'un siège.

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? » murmura Luna qui l'attrapa entre ses mains.

Le crapaud se laissa faire et elle le mit sur ses genoux. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre la rumeur des élèves qui se saluaient chaleureusement, rigolaient mais aussi des lourdes valises que l'on traîne sur le sol. Le train roulait depuis 15 bonnes minutes lorsque la porte du compartiment de Luna s'ouvrit :

« Bonjour. Excuse-moi de te déranger, tu n'aurais pas… Oh ! Trevor ! »

Un garçon au visage lunaire se précipita et attrapa le crapaud installé sur les genoux de Luna. Il était suivi de près par une jeune fille aux cheveux épais.

« Merci… pour Trevor… » bredouilla le garçon.

« De rien. » répondit Luna.

« Excuse-moi. Est-ce que l'on peut s'installer dans ce compartiment ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, non. Allez-y. »

Luna était contente de pouvoir partager son compartiment avec d'autres élèves. Vu leur assurance, il semblait que ces deux élèves devaient être en deuxième ou troisième année.

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup Neville. Où sont Harry et Ron ? Nous ne les avons vu nulle part. »

« Ils sont peut être avec Fred et George ? » balbutia le dénommé Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs. » la jeune fille qui semblait inquiète se leva et ferma la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Luna observait Neville du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était occupé à mettre dans les filets sa grosse valise marron. A ce moment là, le train prit un virage serré et la valise tomba sur le pied du pauvre Neville qui commença à hurler toutes sortes de jurons en se tenant la jambe.

« Ah ah ! Laisse-moi t'aider. » rigola Luna qui se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« D'accord. » marmonna Neville, rouge de honte.

Luna et Neville installèrent alors la grosse valise dans les filets et ce dernier bredouilla un rapide merci à la jeune fille, toujours mort de honte. S'asseyant près de la fenêtre, Neville fit semblant d'être intéressé par un point dans l'horizon afin d'éviter d'entamer une discussion avec Luna qui souriait encore à la pensée de la tête du jeune homme qui venait de se faire écraser le pied. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser au paysage à son tour et en profita pour s'observer dans le reflet de la vitre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds pâles et emmêlés qui ondulaient sur ses épaules et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux, larges et ronds, étaient d'un bleu soutenu et son teint était plutôt pâle. Le défilement du paysage devant ses yeux ne tarda pas à l'endormir.

Une explosion dans le compartiment tira Luna de son sommeil en sursaut. Elle chercha du regard d'où venait ce bruit et ne tarda pas à voir un garçon, le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux roussis assis sur la banquette en face d'elle à côté de Neville. Deux nouveaux garçons étaient venus rejoindre Neville et la fille aux cheveux épais. Celle-ci semblait inquiète et lançait, derrière le gros manuel derrière lequel elle se cachait, des regards désapprobateurs aux garçons qui rigolaient. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se leva et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en faisant un tour dans le train. Elle ferma la porte du compartiment derrière elle, étouffant les rires joyeux des garçons. Elle se promena une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le train, observant les visages réjouis, les tentatives plus ou moins probantes de sortilèges compliqués. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis son réveil. Il devait être environ 13 heures. Comme une réponse à son souhait informulé de nourriture, elle entendit :

« Qui veut quelque chose ? Vous désirez une petite douceur. »

Une femme d'un certain âge poussait devant elle un chariot qui débordait de friandises et autres sucreries et s'arrêtait à chaque compartiment. Luna fixa les bonbons avec envie et tâta ses poches pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas une pièce sur elle. A contre cœur, elle décida de retourner dans son compartiment. Une odeur de brûlé s'échappait dans le couloir et lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte du compartiment, l'odeur était tellement forte que cela en devenait insoutenable. Un silence de plomb pesait dans le compartiment et à la vue de la mine renfrognée de la fille aux cheveux épais, il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle s'était emportée contre les trois garçons qui étaient assis à présent en silence.

« Le chariot de friandises va bientôt arriver. » annonça doucement Luna.

Les garçons levèrent la tête et se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Et en effet, pas plus de 5 minutes plus tard, une femme âgée, potelée et au sourire charmant se présenta à la porte du compartiment :

« Bonjour. Est-ce que vous désirez un petit quelque chose ? »

Les cinq élèves ne se privèrent pas et achetèrent toutes sortes de friandises. Luna avait acheté plusieurs Chocogrenouilles, quelques Patacitrouilles, des Malices Réglisses, une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu et une poignée de Fondants du Chaudron.

Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur : les garçons rigolaient et faisaient des blagues qui firent bien rire Luna. La fille, qui s'appelait Hermione, s'était replongée de nouveau dans son livre « Vadrouilles avec les Goules ». Un peu plus tard, les trois garçons, repus et excités par la venue d'un grand garçon roux surexcité quittèrent le compartiment pour voir la nouvelle création d'un certain Lee Jordan. Luna se retrouva alors seule en compagnie d'Hermione. Après un long moment de silence, Luna s'adressa timidement à l'autre jeune fille :

« Excuse-moi… tu es dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? »

Hermione, surprise, mit quelques secondes pour détacher son regard du manuel et lui répondit calmement :

« Je suis à Gryffondor, en deuxième année. Et toi, tu es nouvelle je suppose ? »

« Oui je vais rentrer en première année. »

« Oh, peut-être nous reverrons nous alors à la table des Gryffondor ce soir. »

« Oui peut-être. »

Hermione se replongea dans son livre et Luna colla son front contre la vitre du compartiment. Dehors, le ciel commençait à devenir plus sombre et un fin croissant de Lune se dressait déjà fièrement entre les nuages. Gryffondor… c'était la maison où était Harry Potter. Elle l'avait lu dans le Chicaneur. C'était certainement lui, le Harry qu'Hermione avait cherché et dont elle s'inquiétait depuis le départ du train. Puis, elle pensa aux maisons. Dans quelle maison allait-elle être envoyée ? Pourquoi pas Gryffondor. Elle était courageuse. Et puis elle aurait aimé rencontrer Harry Potter dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un Serpentard par contre. Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Serdaigle… comme ses deux parents. Son père serait tellement fier et heureux. La nuit tomba rapidement et le train commença à ralentir son allure. Hermione conseilla à Luna de revêtir sa robe de sorcier. Les garçons revinrent dans le compartiment un peu plus tard, cachant dans leurs poches divers Pétards surprises et gadgets de formes étranges. A en croire le rouge et or de leurs robes de sorciers, les trois garçons étaient aussi de la maison Gryffondor. Les couloirs redevinrent de plus en plus bruyants à mesure que le train ralentissait. Puis, il s'immobilisa enfin dans un chuintement. Les élèves se précipitaient dehors sur le quai, éclairés par les lampadaires qui bordaient la gare. Luna attrapa sa valise et la traîna derrière elle difficilement. Une voix bourrue hurlait dans la nuit :

« Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît. Veuillez me suivre ! »

Un bras de la taille d'un tronc s'agita dans l'obscurité. Luna s'approcha. Ce bras appartenait à un demi-géant à en juger par la taille de son propriétaire. Il était très grand et portait une barbe brune, longue et touffue assortie à ses cheveux. Certains élèves se regardaient avec les yeux ronds, d'autres semblaient effrayés.

« Vous êtes tous là ? Bien, n'ayez pas peur. Suivez-moi. Et laissez vos valises par ici. Elles seront installées dans vos dortoirs. »

Luna suivit, le cœur léger le géant dans la forêt. Celui-ci leur expliquait qu'ils allaient monter à bord de barques. Une brise soufflait sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils montèrent dans celles-ci. Luna partagea la sienne avec une jeune fille rousse et un jeune garçon qui tenait entre les mains un appareil photo étrange de Moldus. Il faisait froid tandis qu'ils glissaient sur le lac noir entouré d'arbres d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, au détour d'un léger virage, le château de Poudlard leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il surplombait le lac de toute sa hauteur. On pouvait voir sa silhouette sombre se découper sur le ciel couleur d'encre. De nombreux petits carrés de lumière se détachaient de sa façade. Luna en eu le souffle coupé et bon nombre de ses camarades poussèrent des « waouh » de stupéfaction. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chacun leur tour sur un quai où ils descendirent. Le géant leur fit monter plusieurs escaliers et ils tournèrent à différents endroits. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à une immense porte d'entrée grande ouverte, prête à les accueillir au sein du château. L'homme les emmena près d'une grande porte de bois d'où s'échappait la rumeur de conversations impatientes. Là, il les laissa et une grande femme à l'air sévère qui portait une longue robe verte foncée, des lunettes et un chignon serré perché sur son crâne. Elle observa l'assemblée de jeunes élèves frissonnants devant elle :

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Bien. Vous allez être répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je suis particulièrement fière d'un passage de ce chapitre qui m'a été difficile à écrire. En espérant que la concordance des évènements reste assez fidèle aux livres (j'indiquerai d'ailleurs avant les chapitres lorsque des phrases, dialogues assez courts mais essentiels qui seront repris des livres). J'essaye de publier un prochain chapitre assez rapidement lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à écrire une review !_

**CHAPITRE 3 – L'ÉCOLE DES SORCIERS**

La grande porte de bois ouvragée s'ouvrit, laissant place à une immense pièce très longue et avec cinq grandes tables de bois et deux grandes cheminées de pierre. Mais le plus impressionnant était le plafond. En effet, celui-ci représentait un ciel bleu roi, quelques nuages, de nombreuses étoiles et la Lune. Luna, comme tous ses autres camarades, était subjuguée par cet incroyable plafond. Le professeur, qui avait commencé à avancer en direction de la Grande Salle, fit volte face, les sourcils froncés :

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Avancez s'il vous plaît, le ciel ne va pas vous tomber sur la tête. »

Les futurs élèves, rouges de honte, baissèrent la tête face au regard sévère du professeur. Ils avancèrent en silence, certains jetaient des coups d'œil frénétiques aux élèves attablés le long des quatre grandes tables de bois qui représentaient les quatre maisons de Poudlard. D'autres fixaient le plafond ou bien la table des professeurs. Luna, qui sentait le stress monter en elle, fixait la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement le professeur Dumbledore. Elle le connaissait grâce aux nombreux articles qui lui étaient consacrés dans le Chicaneur et La Gazette du Sorcier. Il était assis sur une chaise au dossier plus haut, au milieu de la table des professeurs, qui comptait une chaise de vide. Il avait une longue barbe et une chevelure d'un blanc nacré, des petites lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et une grande robe violette. Il affichait un sourire bienveillant sur son visage sage. Trop occupée par ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que les autres élèves devant elle s'étaient arrêtés et heurta l'élève devant elle qui lui lança un regard noir. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle observa le professeur qui, d'un coup de baguette magique, vit avancer devant eux un tabouret où elle plaça un vieux chapeau qui semblait tout miteux. Elle tenait dans son autre main un parchemin roulé et tenu par un ruban rouge de soie. Le professeur fit un pas en arrière et le chapeau se mit à chantonner, grâce à une large ouverture :

_Cela fait depuis plus de mille ans_

_Que les fondateurs m'ont donné le talent_

_De choisir pour vous mes mignons_

_Parmi les quatre grandes maisons_

_Dans laquelle vous allez séjourner_

_Pour les sept prochaines années_

_Votre personnalité est prise en compte_

_C'est pour ça que jamais je n'me trompe_

_Chers élèves ne vous inquiétez pas_

_J'ai été conçu rien qu'pour cela_

_Je prends ma tâche très à cœur_

_Car je ne veux que vot'bonheur_

_Bien que je n'sois qu'un vieux chapeau_

_J'peux faire de vous de vrais héros_

_Plein de force et de courage_

_Voici de Gryffondor l'adage_

_Cette maison est faite pour vous_

_Si l'audace est au rendez-vous_

_A Poufsouffle vous serez accueillis_

_Si vous êtes patients et gentils_

_Et si vous cultivez sans faille_

_La loyauté et l'bon travail_

_Si vous êtes avides de connaissances_

_Serdaigle prend alors tout son sens_

_Intelligence et grande sagesse_

_Ça je vous en fais la promesse_

_Les Serpentard sont pleins de ruse_

_Ils sont malins et s'en amusent_

_Vous ne verrez pas plus d'détermination_

_Que chez ces élèves pleins d'ambition_

_Ma mission touche bientôt à sa fin_

_Poudlard vous accueille en son sein_

_Pour vous faire partager ses savoirs_

_De chaque matin jusqu'au soir_

_Et faire d'vous les sorciers du futur_

_Car vous allez travailler dur_

_Au Ministère on vous r'trouvera_

_Ou à l'école on vous r'verra_

_Ma répartition est très logique_

_C'est à cela qu'sert le Choixpeau Magique_

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit suite à la chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Luna applaudissait de bon cœur avec la foule car ce discours était très poétique. Quelques sifflets retentirent à une table. Luna lança un regard du coin de l'œil aux deux garçons roux debout qui faisaient de grands gestes, faisant rigoler toute la table. Luna sourit à cette pensée de bonne humeur et de cohésion qui semblait se dégager de chaque maison. La voix du professeur retentit alors :

« Dès que j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons. »

Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la salle qui fixait avidement le tabouret pour le moment vide. Le professeur détacha le ruban autour du rouleau de parchemin et le déroula.

« Crivey, Colin. »

Le garçon assez petit avec qui Luna avait partagé sa barque s'avançait lentement, intimidé vers le tabouret. Il tenait entre ses mains son appareil photo de Moldu. Il s'installa et le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête qui tomba aussitôt sur ses yeux. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'ouverture qui formait la bouche du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et prononça :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le jeune garçon se releva rapidement et courut rejoindre la table sur la droite qui applaudissait fièrement pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Le professeur continuait sa longue litanie de noms. Luna commençait à ressentir la peur montait en elle alors que Vicky Frobisher rejoignait elle aussi la table des Gryffondor. Luna respirait de plus en plus rapidement lorsque Harper s'installa à la table des Serpentard. Plusieurs autres élèves furent répartis et enfin le moment tant attendu arriva :

« Lovegood, Luna. »

C'était comme si un poids tombait lourdement sur l'estomac de Luna, qui, plus pâle que jamais s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit sur le bord du tabouret et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui glissa un peu et s'adressa à Luna seulement :

« Hmm je vois… Beaucoup de sagesse et de créativité. De l'intelligence aussi. Un grand cœur aussi et du courage. Hmm… Et bien, disons, SERDAIGLE ! »

Luna retira le vieux chapeau de sa tête et le tendit au professeur qui lui adressa un discret sourire. La table directement sur sa droite applaudissait et elle s'installa auprès d'eux pour suivre la fin de la répartition qui s'arrêta à Weasley, Ginny à Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall fit alors disparaître le Choixpeau et le tabouret d'un coup de baguette et aussitôt, de la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Il y avait de tout : des cuisses de poulet, de la dinde rôti, des côtes de porc, des légumes divers, de la purée, de la salade, du saumon, des sauces aux parfums envoûtants… Pour sa part, Luna jeta son dévolu sur un morceau de dinde juteux, des côtelettes et une masse impressionnante de pommes de terre sautées et de salade. Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle tendit l'oreille et écoutait les conversations environnantes. De nombreux élèves, tous plus excités les uns que les autres parlaient de Harry Potter, qui serait arrivé en voiture volante avec un ami. Luna hausse un sourcil et jeta un œil du côté de la table des Gryffondor. Elle repéra les cheveux touffus de Hermione rapidement et comme elle le soupçonnait, cette dernière semblait de plus en plus inquiète car elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette pleine de victuailles. C'était d'ailleurs la table de Gryffondor qui semblait être la plus bruyante. En effet, un des jumeaux roux tenait un exemplaire du Sorcier du Soir qu'il faisait lire à ses camarades qui s'esclaffaient tous de « oooh » et de « aaaah ». Un homme entra alors soudainement dans la Grande Salle, il avait un teint pâle, un nez crochu et des cheveux noirs et gras assortis à sa robe de sorcier. Luna le suivit du regard, comme la plupart des autres élèves qui le regardait bouche bée, stoppés dans leur repas. Il glissa à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall quelques mots ainsi qu'au professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et suivit le professeur aux cheveux gras. Tous les élèves les suivirent du regard et l'homme claqua des doigts. Une majorité des élèves sursautèrent comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un moment d'hypnose. Lorsque Luna fixa de nouveau son attention sur son repas, les plats en sauce avaient fait place à un monticule de desserts. Les tables croulaient sous les tartes, biscuits, puddings. Luna se servit largement de tarte au citron, de fraisier et de moelleux au chocolat, le tout accompagné d'un délicieux jus de citrouille. A la fin du dessert, le professeur Dumbledore leur adressa un rapide message de bienvenu et quitta la salle rapidement.

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous-plait. Mettez-vous juste derrière moi ! » annonça une fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés à la table des Serdaigle. Elle portait sur sa poitrine une broche ornée d'un P luisant.

Luna, ainsi que tous ses petits camarades de première année se placèrent en rang derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci leur expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Pénélope Deauclaire et était Préfète. Elle les fit passer dans des couloirs, des escaliers et des raccourcis. De nombreux tableaux, dont les personnages saluaient les élèves, étaient accrochés sur les murs. Il y avait aussi des tapisseries et des armures qui grinçaient un peu partout dans le château. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une tour. Face à eux se trouvait un pan de mur en briques orné d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Pénélope le saisit et le heurta contre le mur. Aussitôt une voix féminine s'adressa à eux :

« Lorsque vous naissez, j'existe déjà. A votre mort, je suis toujours là. Qui suis-je ? »

Pénélope Deauclaire jaugea du regard toute l'assemblée des nouveaux élèves, fixant du regard chaque personne comme pour les mettre au défi. Puis, elle éclaircit sa voix et répondit :

« Je pense qu'il s'agit… du temps. »

« Bonne réponse très chère. Et nous en avons toujours besoin. »

Pénélope avait fait forte impression sur les petits nouveaux qui avaient les yeux écarquillés. Elle leur indiqua que la porte ne s'ouvrait que s'ils répondaient bon à une énigme. Elle leur montra d'un geste les dortoirs. Luna s'engouffra dans un de ceux-ci avec trois autres camarades. Exténuée, elle s'endormit rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour mes petits Hobbits, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On avance doucement et on découvre Poudlard. Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à vous abonner, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis !  
_

**CHAPITRE 4 – POTIONS ET DESILLUSIONS**

Luna fut réveillée par les quelques rayons de soleil de l'aurore qui caressaient doucement son visage. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il était assez tôt, sans doute 6 heures et demi. Elle s'installa dans son lit mais n'osa pas ouvrir les rideaux bleus qui entouraient son lit à baldaquin. Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder, à penser à hier, à son père. Oui, hier. Elle était encore auprès de son père, chez elle, son cocon familial. Et aujourd'hui elle se réveillait entre les murs de briques du splendide et légendaire château de Poudlard. Elle sursauta en entendant un bâillement sonore sur sa droite. Sa voisine, Kaya O'Connell, semblait s'être réveillée tôt aussi. Luna l'entendit ouvrir son rideau et fit de même :

« Bonjour Kaya. » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Luna, as-tu bien dormi ? » lui répondit timidement la jeune fille.

« Oui et toi ? Tu ne trouves pas le matelas un peu dur ? »

« Oui, merci. Et c'est vrai que ce matelas n'est pas très confortable. Peut-être que nous pourrons essayer un sort dessus ? »

Les deux petites Serdaigle s'habillèrent en silence et sortirent du dortoir. Il était 7 heures du matin et les cours ne commenceraient seulement qu'à 9 heures. D'un commun accord, elles s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés moelleux de la salle commune de leur maison. C'était une grande salle ronde aux murs de pierres blanchâtres et vieillies. Le sol était une moquette bleue qui reflétait étrangement le plafond de la salle qui était impressionnant : il représentait un ciel étoilé. Pas comme celui de la Grande Salle mais un ciel d'une nuit d'été où l'on pouvait observer toutes les constellations possibles. Plusieurs grandes bibliothèques de bois étaient disposées dans la salle ainsi que divers bureaux, fauteuils et canapés. Il y avait aussi quelques tableaux et de grandes fenêtres couleur de bronze. Entre les deux portes qui menaient aux dortoirs, il y avait une alcôve où trônait une statue représentant la belle Rowena Serdaige avec un diadème sur la tête. Les jeunes filles discutèrent vivement des matières, de magie. Luna apprit que Kaya était de Sang-Mêlé car seul son père est un sorcier. Puis, au fur et à mesure, la salle commune commença à se remplir et les jeunes filles assez timides descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il était 7 heures et demi et seulement une vingtaine d'élèves tout au plus déjeunaient aussi. Les tables étaient pleines de nourriture : des petits pains, des confitures, de la marmelade, des cookies, des toasts… Il faut avouer que Luna avait le ventre noué car il s'agissait aujourd'hui de son tout premier jour à Poudlard. Un professeur minuscule s'approcha des deux jeunes filles qui savouraient des œufs brouillés. D'une voix particulièrement aigue, il s'adressa à elles :

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis très ravi que vous soyez dans ma maison. Je suis le professeur Flitwick qui vous enseignera les Sortilèges. Je suis chargé de vous remettre vos emplois du temps. Vos noms s'il vous plaît ? »

Les jeunes filles donnèrent tour à tour leurs noms et elles reçurent deux emplois du temps aux couleurs bleues et bronzes de Serdaigle. Leur premier cours était un double cours de Potions avec un certain professeur Rogue à 9 heures, dans les cachots. En attendant le cours et pour être loin de l'agitation qui commençait à poindre dans la Grande Salle, les deux filles s'éloignèrent et retournèrent dans la salle commune. Cependant, il n'y avait personne et il fallait donc répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et Luna, hésitante, saisit la poignée et la heurta contre le mur. Aussitôt, la voix féminine leur posa son énigme :

« A mon réveil, je ne fais pas de bruit mais par contre je réveille tout le monde. Qui suis-je ? »

Kaya déglutit et regarda Luna droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Luna réfléchissait intensément. Si elle ne se mettait pas à réfléchir constamment, alors elles resteraient bloquées éternellement devant la porte de la salle commune jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un revienne de son petit-déjeuner. La voix leur indiqua qu'il fallait répondre. Luna se tourna et fixa la fenêtre quand soudain :

« LE SOLEIL ! » dans un geste d'excitation totale.

« Oui et en ce jour de rentrée, je dois avouer qu'il est rayonnant. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit en un clic. Kaya félicita Luna :

« Bravo. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal toute seule à résoudre ces énigmes. »

Elles s'installèrent sur un canapé près d'une bibliothèque. Là, Luna vit un journal où l'image représentait le ciel londonien et une voiture disparaissant dans les nuages. Elle s'en saisit et lut le contenu : une voiture volante aurait été vu par pas moins de sept Moldus.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai toi, que Harry Potter est arrivé en voiture volante à Poudlard ? » demanda Kaya, les yeux grands ouverts.

Luna lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans le train pour Poudlard la veille. Elles discutèrent de cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 8 heures quarante cinq. Elles se levèrent précipitamment et descendirent les nombreux escaliers menant à la tour de Serdaigle jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elles se mirent à courir afin de ne pas être en retard et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir sombre menant dans les cachots du château. Au contraire du reste de l'école, les murs étaient sombres, en pierres noires. L'atmosphère était froide et seules quelques torches projetant des flammes rougeâtres et vacillantes éclairaient le chemin. Elles repéraient enfin une longue file d'élèves attendant devant la porte d'une salle. Il s'agissait des nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor, qui allaient partager leur cours, et leurs jeunes camarades de Serdaigle. Quelques uns chahutaient, rigolaient. D'autres tentaient des tours de magie avec de piteux résultats. Certains parlaient d'une Beuglante qu'un élève de Gryffondor aurait reçu et la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, avec qui Luna avait partagé sa barque la veille, avait le teint rose pivoine alors qu'elle jetait des regards frénétiques au jeune garçon qui racontait cette histoire à un camarade de Serdaigle. Enfin, certains critiquaient le fameux professeur Rogue. Ainsi un garçon plus grand que les autres parlait :

« Il est vil et cruel. Selon mon frère il torture les élèves et leur fait boire des potions ratés et… »

Un grattement de gorge impatient se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Très spirituel Monsieur Sloper. Cela vous vaudra donc un mois de retenue et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. » déclara l'homme aux cheveux gras et noirs d'une voix doucereuse qui se voulait menaçante.

Le dénommé Sloper baissa la tête, rouge de honte et les élèves entrèrent calmement en silence dans la salle. La pièce était sombre, à l'image du professeur. Il y avait de grandes étagères où s'empilaient de multiples flacons et bouteilles intrigantes. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de boîtes à ingrédients et des chaudrons. Luna s'installa autour d'une des tables rondes avec Kaya et deux autres élèves de Serdaigle. Le professeur Rogue ferma la porte et s'installa devant son bureau. Il fixa les élèves d'un regard dédaigneux, comme s'il jaugeait la nullité des pauvres nouveaux élèves. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

« Pour ce premier cours, je souhaiterais évaluer vos connaissances en potions que ce soit sur le plan théorique comme sur le plan pratique. Je tiens à savoir qui a eu la décence d'ouvrir son livre avant de rejoindre notre école. »

Son ton était froid, empli de haine envers les jeunes élèves qui le regardaient l'air apeuré. Il fixa la salle entière et un mince sourire maléfique se dessina sur son visage cireux :

« Qui peut me dire dans quelle potion est utilisée la pierre de lune ? Vous par exemple. » demanda Rogue en lançant son regard noir à la jeune fille rousse qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son ami l'instant d'avant. Elle était toute rouge et tremblante lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Je… Je ne sais pas Professeur. »

« Bien évidemment. Cela doit être de famille chez les Weasley, l'ignorance. Demandez donc à votre frère qui aurait du être renvoyé hier.»

La pauvre Ginny Weasley était cramoisie et on pouvait voir de grosses larmes brillantes luire dans ses yeux.

« La pierre de lune est principalement utilisée dans la composition du Philtre de Paix. Voyons si nous aurons plus de chance pour la prochaine question : quel est l'antidote au Philtre de Morte Vivante ? Oui, monsieur. » interrogea le professeur en fixant un élève blond de Serdaigle.

« La Potion Wiggenweld, Professeur. » répondit le garçon.

« Bien, bonne réponse. »

Le professeur posa une dizaine de questions encore. Il s'énerva contre Colin Crivey et lui donna une retenue alors qu'il essayait de prendre en photo la salle.

« Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Monsieur Crivey, sachez que vous n'êtes plus chez les Moldus. Il serait peut être temps de suivre le cours et d'ouvrir votre livre d'ici la prochaine leçon si vous ne voulez pas avoir un mois de retenue en plus ! Bien, dernière question : quelle potion est composée d'orties séchées, crochets de serpent, limaces à cornes et épines de porc-épic ? Oui, vous mademoiselle. » annonça Rogue en fixant Luna de son regard vil.

« Le remède contre les furoncles. » répondit Luna qui ne se laissa pas impressionner par la cruauté de son professeur de potions.

« C'est correct. Voyons, sur l'ensemble des questions, seulement trois bonnes réponses. Cela promet une année très riche. » ironisa-t-il.

La plupart des élèves avaient l'air penaud. Seul le garçon blond de Serdaigle bombait le torse et regardait les autres d'un air impérial, comme si sa bonne réponse lui valait l'immunité et la sympathie de son professeur.

« Passons maintenant à la pratique. Nous allons aujourd'hui préparer un simple Herbicide. Ouvrez donc vos livres page 43. Vous trouverez tout le processus à suivre. Mettez vous donc par deux. Vous trouverez aussi les ingrédients dans les armoires derrière vous. Vous avez une heure alors ne traînez pas. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton condescendant en fixant les quelques élèves qui s'excitaient déjà à l'idée de préparer une potion.

Luna s'installa avec Kaya autour d'un chaudron en étain. Kaya ouvrit son livre qu'elle posa devant elles, elle dictait à Luna les ingrédients qu'elle cherchait dans les diverses armoires. L'agitation dans la salle était plutôt calme, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Luna pour se concentrer. Le professeur surveillait les élèves se servant dans ses armoires pleines de trésors, faisant des remontrances à ceux qui regardaient d'un peu trop près les précieux crins de licorne et autres écailles de dragon. Il régnait une atmosphère sérieuse dans la classe qui commençait à être envahie par les volutes de fumée. On entendait de temps à autre des sifflements et un duo de Gryffondor fit fondre sa louche qui servait à remuer la potion. Le professeur Rogue passait entre les rangs, dispensant critiques et remarques sarcastiques plutôt que des conseils aux jeunes débutants. Il s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Luna et Kaya qui surveillaient le feu sous le chaudron qui ronronnait. Il remua le liquide.

« Lovegood, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, Professeur. » acquiesça Luna

« Espérons que vous ne sombrerez pas dans la douce folie qui semble toucher votre famille. A moins que ce ne soit trop tard. » dit-il après avoir aperçu les boucles d'oreille en forme de radis de Luna.

Celle-ci préféra ignorer la remarque de son professeur qui reprit son chemin plutôt que de céder à la colère qu'elle ressentait très fortement. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à recevoir des remarques désobligeantes sur sa famille. En effet, alors qu'elle versait du jus de Horglup dans sa potion, elle entendit Rogue dispensait une longue tirade sur les Weasley qui semblaient de moins en moins doués au fils des naissances. Enfin, l'heure pris fin et le professeur jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux chaudrons. Normalement, la potion devait avoir une couleur vert mousse. La potion de Luna et Kaya était plutôt vert gazon mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la potion bleu turquoise d'un groupe de Gryffondor ou de la pâte rose et épaisse de deux petits Serdaigle.

« Vous me laisserez un flacon avec un échantillon de votre… potion. Afin que j'évalue un peu vos piètres compétences. Pour le prochain cours, je souhaiterais une rédaction de 20 centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés du mucus de Véracrasse. »

L'ambiance était toujours aussi silencieuse et les groupes remplissaient leurs flacons pour remettre au professeur Rogue qui n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques désagréables. Puis, le flot d'élèves sortit totalement dépité et découragé de ce premier cours et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était bruyante des conversations sur les premiers cours de l'année. Luna et Kaya se frayèrent un chemin à travers la cohue et s'installèrent dans un coin de la table des Serdaigle entre un groupe de garçons de 7ème année et un de 5ème année.

« Ce cours était fatigant. Ce professeur Rogue est vraiment abominable ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Et dire que nous allons devoir le voir tous les lundi matins. » soupira Kaya.

«Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins nous serons débarrassés pour la semaine. Nous n'aurons pas à revoir son gros nez avant la semaine suivante. »

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent en se moquant de leur professeur tout en se délectant de la délicieuse tourte au poulet du jour. Puis, au rythme que la salle se vidait, les jeunes filles suivirent le mouvement en direction de leur cours d'Histoire de la magie. Les élèves discutaient joyeusement en attendant leur professeur lorsque celui-ci apparut… en traversant le tableau. Les élèves poussèrent des soupirs ébahis et observèrent le professeur fantôme s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air impassible. Il lisait un livre depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'un élève un peu plus courageux toussota légèrement.

« Vous êtes donc déjà là ? Nous allons donc commencer le cours. » annonça le professeur Binns d'un ton morne.

Le cours fut d'un ennui mortel. Le professeur ne cessait d'énoncer son cours sur Paracelse d'un même ton ennuyeux et sans la moindre pause. Luna commençait à somnoler lorsque la fin du cours retentit et que les élèves sortirent en baillant et s'étirant. Les yeux fatigués, le cerveau au ralenti, Luna se rendit sans joie au cours de Métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Cependant, sa somnolence fut de courte durée car elle le croisa enfin : Harry Potter. Il marchait d'un pas las vers son prochain cours accompagné d'un jeune homme roux à tâches de rousseur et de Hermione facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux épais. A leur passage, presque l'ensemble des élèves chuchotèrent notamment concernant la voiture volante et la Beuglante. Les bavardages animés ne se calmèrent seulement que lorsque le professeur McGonagall, passablement énervée, demanda pour la troisième fois aux élèves de se calmer. Le cours fut plutôt ennuyeux avec un long discours du professeur sur l'importance de la Métamorphose et des connaissances enseignées à Poudlard. Enfin, la journée se termina et les petits Serdaigle se dirigèrent en direction de leur salle commune. Alors que Luna et Kaya trainaient derrière, elles furent stoppées par un trio de Serpentard dans un couloir, l'air menaçant.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Quelques petites précisions : Kaya O'Connell est un personnage de mon invention. Pourquoi ce nom ? Il m'est venu en tête comme ça. Kaya est un prénom mixte d'origine japonaise mais beaucoup utilisé dans les pays anglophones (certains connaissent notamment l'actrice Kaya Scodelario), quant à O'Connell, il s'agit d'un nom de famille typiquement irlandais. Je voulais créer une petite camarade de Luna aux origine irlandaises pour faire un petit clin d'œil à Evanna Lynch qui interprète Luna et qui est irlandaise. Concernant Sloper, il s'agit bien évidemment de Jack Sloper qui officiera en tant que batteur remplaçant dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix après l'interdiction aux jumeaux Weasley de jouer au Quidditch. Voilà !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, me revoilà après un petit moment_ _d'absence pour des raisons universitaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la seule et unique J.K. Rowling._

**CHAPITRE 5 – AMOUR, GILDEROY ET BEAUTE**

Drago Malefoy était adossé nonchalamment au coin d'un mur et jonglait avec une pomme verte, un sourire cruel aux lèvres :

« Tiens, tiens. Lovegood. Je ne savais pas que Poudlard autorisait les gueux de sous-espèce sorcière à étudier ici. Poudlard perd en qualité avec ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore comme directeur. »

Les deux gorilles qui l'entouraient ricanèrent d'un rire gras, presque porcin. Luna arqua un sourcil en fixant le jeune homme blond aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne. Kaya se tenait en retrait mi intriguée par cet échange, mi apeurée de la tournure qu'il pourrait prendre.

« Tu n'as qu'à changer d'établissement dans ce cas là, si Poudlard n'est pas assez prestigieux pour toi, Malefoy. » lui rétorqua Luna, irritée.

En général, les gens n'osaient pas trop s'en prendre à la famille des Malefoy car ils étaient riches et influents. Personne à Poudlard n'osait répondre à Drago, hormis Harry Potter, car une majorité des élèves avaient peur d'être réduit en bouilli par ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle qui l'accompagnaient partout en balançant leurs poings menaçants. Cependant, Luna avait appris tout au long de son enfance à ne pas se fier à des gens comme les Malefoy. En effet, son père les connaissait bien et leur vouait une profonde haine. En tant que directeur du _Chicaneur_, il était souvent la cible de moqueries et d'insultes. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir des échanges houleux, voir de se disputer avec Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Luna avait quant à elle croisé quelques fois la petite famille blonde qui leur jetait des regards hostiles. Xenophilius lui avait bien dit de nombreuses fois « ne te laisse surtout pas faire par ces moins que rien de Malefoy, ne leur donne jamais le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot ». C'est ainsi qu'elle mettait en application les précieux conseils de son père.

« Pour qui te prends-tu à me répondre sur ce ton, sale fêlée ? » cracha Malefoy.

« Et toi, qui es-tu pour prendre les gens de haut comme ça ? » répondit du tac au tac Kaya qui était toute rouge de colère.

Luna sentait son amie trembler contre son bras. Elle était surprise qu'elle se soit adressée ainsi au garçon qui leur faisait face. Malefoy avait perdu un peu de sa superbe car il fut pris de cours par la réplique de Kaya. Ses deux gardes du corps commençaient à jouer des poings, l'air plus stupide et féroce que jamais.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ta copine, Lovegood ? » menaça Malefoy.

Kaya se cramponna à Luna qui, elle, était prête à se battre. Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à s'approcher, bras tendus, prêts à frapper. Luna se mit en position de défense, baguette à la main, Crabbe attrapa son bras. Et c'est là que le professeur McGonagall s'approcha, furieuse :

« Une bagarre ! Le premier jour ! N'avez-vous pas honte de vous en prendre à deux pauvres première année ! Cela vous coûtera moins 15 points pour Serpentard, 5 par tête ! »

Le ton du professeur était très dur. Elle fixait avec hargne les trois fauteurs de trouble qui s'en allèrent. Malefoy lança un dernier regard ampli de haine au professeur et s'adressa à Luna :

« On se reverra, Lovegood. »

Et il s'enfuyait en courant avant que la directrice de Gryffondor n'ait eu le temps de leur enlever encore plus de points.

« Quant à vous jeunes filles, je ne veux plus vous revoir vous battre dans les couloirs, c'est compris ? On ne répond pas à la provocation par la provocation. »

« Oui, professeur. » répondirent les deux petites Serdaigle, un peu honteuses.

Les deux amies rejoignirent leur Salle Commune en silence. Kaya semblait troublée au plus haut point par ce qu'il s'était passé mais Luna n'osait pas trop questionner son amie sur le sujet. Elles s'installèrent à une table et Luna entreprit de feuilleter son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ .

Au cours du dîner, Kaya resta tout autant silencieuse et semblait ne pas avoir très faim. Elle lançait des regards frénétiques à la table des professeurs. Luna tenta de lui poser des questions plusieurs fois mais son amie restait plus ou moins silencieuse. La soirée fut heureusement un peu plus détendue. Des cinquième année distribuaient des Pétards surprises habilement cachés dans leurs valises la veille. Celui de Luna contenait un chapeau qui avait une hélice magique sur le dessus et de nombreuses sucreries. Cette bonne ambiance sembla redonner le sourire à Kaya.

Le soleil se leva une nouvelle fois sur le vieux château de Poudlard. Luna se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ses compagnes de dortoir dormaient encore, sauf… Kaya. Son lit était vide. Inquiète, Luna se leva et tâta le matelas. Froid. Etait-ce en rapport avec hier ? Mais pourquoi son amie se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Elles n'avaient pas été réprimandées par le professeur McGonagall et leur altercation avec les Serpentard n'était pas bien grave. A moins que la menace d'une prochaine confrontation l'ait effrayé ? Elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. Personne. Après s'être habillée, Luna décida de descendre jeter un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle. Seul un petit nombre d'élèves était installé mais pas Kaya. Elle réfléchit et décida de remonter en direction de l'infirmerie. Kaya était peut-être malade. Elle était à peine arrivée en haut des escaliers qu'elle croisa Madame Pomfresh qui accompagnait un élève visiblement plein de furoncles à l'infirmerie. Luna toussota timidement. L'infirmière intima au jeune garçon de s'installer dans un lit et se tourna vers Luna.

« Mademoiselle Lovegood je présume ? »

Luna acquiesça d'un signe de tête, surprise.

« Vous devez venir pour mademoiselle O'Connell ? Elle m'a dit que vous chercheriez sûrement à la voir. Elle est alitée pour la journée, j'en suis navrée. Mais vous pourrez certainement la voir tout à l'heure. »

Luna fut prise de cours. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors que l'infirmière retournée dans son antre. Elle bafouilla tout de même :

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Madame ? »

« Coup de foudre ! » lui répondit-elle d'un ton badin.

Coup de foudre. Luna était estomaquée. Elle resta une bonne minute ainsi, bouche entrouverte et l'esprit ailleurs. Madame Pomfresh se moquait d'elle A moins que ce ne soit ses sens à elle qui étaient embrouillés. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Et puis, pour qui ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Non, Kaya valait bien mieux que ça.

Luna redescendit rapidement, enfin, c'était relatif car les escaliers magiques n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et c'est essoufflée qu'elle s'installa devant dans la salle de Sortilèges. Le cours se passa très bien et fit oublier à Luna ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Flitwick était très sympathique. Après une petite présentation de sa matière, ponctuée de sortilèges difficiles qui furent ponctués de « oh » et de « ah » de la part de ses jeunes élèves, il leur demanda qui parmi eux avaient déjà essayé de lancer un sort. Quelques élèves un peu plus débrouillards tentèrent des formules abracadabrantes qu'ils avaient lues dans des livres ou qu'un cousin leur avait dites. Le professeur Flitwick rigolait d'un petit rire enfantin face aux explosions et diverses gerbes de couleurs qui s'échappaient des baguettes des sorciers débutants.

Luna était joyeuse après la légèreté de ce cours. Elle descendit manger dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades de première année. Ils rigolèrent bruyamment et lançaient quelques sortilèges jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall, excédée, les menace de leur enlever tous leurs points. Cependant, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de Luna fut le sourire rieur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il restait une bonne demi-heure à tuer avant le début du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Luna retourna à la réalité, loin du tumulte provoqué par les petits Serdaigle, et décida d'aller voir son amie à l'infirmerie. Certes, Luna rigolait bien avec ses camarades. Mais certains lui lançaient des regards hostiles ou moqueurs. Elle ne connaissait Kaya que depuis peu mais elle savait que celle-ci n'en avait rien à faire de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis ou de l'activité professionnelle de son père. Elle monta aussi vite que possible les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. Elle se plaça timidement sur le pas de la porte qui était ouverte. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour de l'élève qui avait des furoncles violets. La pièce était très grande et lumineuse grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui ponctuaient les murs de pierre. Il y avait de chaque côté de la pièce des lits, chacun accompagné d'un rideau à tirer pour plus d'intimité et une table de chevet. Il n'y avait que deux lits occupés : celui du garçon aux furoncles et un autre, caché par une haute silhouette tout de violet vêtu. Luna était prête à faire demi-tour lorsque le rire de Kaya se fit entendre. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit de son amie. Il y avait un énorme bouquet de roses et de pivoines sur la table de chevet ainsi que plusieurs exemplaires de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et des photos dédicacées.

« … Et je lui ai dit : Gladys, Gladys, votre amour pour moi me touche tellement ! Je n'ai jamais connu un fan aussi dévoué et soucieux pour moi. Et je lui ai signé trente-trois autographes. Il y a aussi Dave Goujon. Vous ai-je parlé de Dave ? C'est aussi… » déclamait l'homme vêtu de violet.

« Luna ! » s'exclama Kaya dont le teint était d'un rose soutenu.

L'homme se retourna et adressa un sourire à la petite Serdaigle. C'était Gilderoy Lockhart, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait les cheveux blonds et ondulés ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus, exactement comme représenté sur les couvertures des divers manuels qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Très chère, installez vous avec nous. Je parlais justement à votre amie de mes plus grands fans. Ma plus grande fierté. Après mes livres bien sûr. » déclama Lockhart en accentuant la fin d'un rire bruyant.

Kaya qui avait remontait sa couverture sous son visage maintenant rouge rigola nerveusement. Luna ne rigola pas le moins du monde. Cela ne dérangea pas le séduisant professeur qui continua de raconter l'histoire du dénommé Dave Goujon. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et commença à somnoler.

« … Cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur selon _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Personne n'avait encore jamais réussi cet exploit. Oh, mais je parle, je parle et j'en oublie mes cours ! Ma chère Kaya, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. J'attendrai le prochain cours avant de vous donner à tous une surprise. » dit-il en lançant à la jeune fille un clin d'œil.

Luna sortit de son demi-sommeil lorsque le professeur se leva et ramena sa cape sur lui d'un mouvement théâtral. Elle salua son amie, lui dit qu'elles reverraient après le cours et descendit les quelques escaliers qui la séparait de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Ils croisèrent un groupe de jeunes filles qui se pavanèrent à son passage. Il leur lança son célèbre sourire.

« Vous savez, j'ai croisé Madame Pomfresh. Je ressentais une douleur à une incisive, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soi à mon visage, vous comprenez ? Et elle m'a parlé de Kaya. Un coup de foudre ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça, ni la dernière, il faut bien que ça arrive un jour. Mieux vaut maintenant plutôt qu'un évanouissement dans mon cours ! Enfin, je sentais qu'il était de mon devoir d'aller lui parler et de la rassurer, lui montrer que je suis très touché par les sentiments de mes fans. »

Luna hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de cette histoire. Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir car ils entrèrent dans la classe. Elle s'assit au fond de la salle, loin du professeur Lockhart. Il commençait déjà à déclamer son discours qu'il avait du répéter un nombre incalculable de fois :

« Bonjour chers élèves ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer pour la toute première fois ! »

Il attrapa un exemplaire de _Randonnées avec les Trolls_ sur la table d'une élève de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci minauda vers ses amies. Il tapota la couverture.

« C'est moi. Non pas le troll, ici ! Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. »

Luna leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha totalement. Lockhart parlait encore et encore, inlassablement : de ses fans, des cours, de ses livres, de lui-même. Décidément, Luna n'aimait pas beaucoup ce personnage qui sonnait comme faux avec ses mises en scène, ses sourires et ce rire au combien vide.

Le double cours se termina. Un bon nombre d'élèves restait pour poser des questions au professeur qu'ils admiraient tant alors que les autres s'en allaient très rapidement. Luna décida de s'éloigner et de mettre autant de pas que possible entre elle et Lockhart. Elle se précipita dans sa Salle Commune et découvrit Kaya qui l'attendait, assise sur un fauteuil, un sourire timide étalé sur le visage.

« Salut Luna, le cours s'est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Si ce que le professeur Lockhart disait été vrai, elle ne voulait pas vexer son amie en lui disant ô combien son cours était ennuyeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin… Et hier aussi. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Et… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les joues empourprées, et Luna comprit que son amie était gênée. Il ne valait mieux pas lui poser de question à ce sujet. Après tout, les sentiments étaient personnels. Elle prit son amie dans les bras et lui proposa de se débarrasser du devoir de Potions sur le mucus de Véracrasse pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée.


End file.
